Witchs, Wizards, and Vampires? In one house!
by SlytherinBaby98
Summary: Full summery inside, Bella is really Bella Potter, there never was a Bella Swan, Harry's not he chosen one, Draco, Bella, and Harry get adopted by the Cullens when they are six... just read inside. Rated M for rape
1. Chapter 1

Summary: what if Harry wasn't the chosen one? But he has a twin sister; Isabella Lilly Potter- Isabella Marie Swan does not exist. Harry and Bella's parents were killed in the second wizarding war which happened when they were three; Draco Malfoy's parents were also killed during the war. After Neville Longbottom had defeated the Dark Lord, the three kids were sent to the same adoption agency. Harry, Bella, and Draco become best friends and all get adopted be the Cullen's, but then Isabella falls in love with Draco. How will Harry and the rest of the family react to the new lover's relationship?

**Bella's Character Profile**

**Isabella Lilly Potter-Cullen**

**Starting age 3**

**Ending age 16**

**Hair color Black**

**Eye color Emerald Green**

**Powers Seer, Magic, Metamorphosis **

Answers to questions you may have…

Q: Why is the story rated R?

A: Because at the end of the story Bella gets raped, and Draco and Harry get stabbed.

Q: Is Bella's personality OOC? How so?

A:Yes Bella is not a wimpy Mary-sue who is way to clingy, in fact she is very head strong, has a motherly aura around her, so she takes care of her boys-Harry and Draco. Also she is very protective of her family.

Q: will there be a sequel?

A: Yes.

Q: will they become vampires when they almost die?

A: yes they will.

If you have any more questions Inbox me or review.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

"Mommy!" I screamed, at the same time Harry screamed "Daddy!" it was a nightmare we have had since mommy and daddy had been killed in the war, but I guess they died for a good cause, He Who Must Not Be Named is gone for real this time. Harry is my twin brother older by ten minutes, today we are going to the adoption agency, and I am really scared! What if everyone thinks we are freaks? I mean we can't control our magic! I am so scared!

"Harry come on wake up! We need to get ready for the adoption center!" I said.

"Okay, I'm up!" he said.

"Harry I'm scared!" I cried.

"Bella, it will be fine, we will stay together." I nodded, then the van pulled up front, we grabbed our bags and walked out.

When we got into the van I saw a sobbing blonde boy, he looked familiar.

"Are you a wizard?" I whispered sitting next to him. He looked at me with suspicion.

"Why do you want to know?" he whispered back, it took all my self-restraint not to slap him.

"Because I am a witch. No need to be so rude." I whispered angrily.

"Then yes I am, and I am sorry I just had my mommy and daddy die in the wizarding war." He said.

"Mine too, how old are you?" I asked.

"Three, I turn four next month." He said.

"Us too, except we are turning four in two months." I said.

"Are you and the black haired boy twins?" he asked.

"Yep, he is the best brother ever!" I said smiling.

"I wish I had a twin! Can you read each other's mind?" he asked.

"Yep here watch I will make Harry laugh." I imagined me wearing a funny hat, clown close and making a silly face, Harry burst out laughing.

"What did you think of?" he asked amused, he is really cute- shoot Harry please don't tell anyone!

**Ok sister dear-ha ha ha ha **

_Shut your pie hole!_

**Meanie**

_Love you too!_

"Me wearing a clown outfit and a silly hat, making a silly face." I answered the cute boy who's name I still do not know.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Draco Malfoy." He said.

"Bella Potter, that is Harry Potter, my twin." I said.

"Can you and Harry do any other cool things?" he asked.

"Yeah we can influence each other's emotions. And I am a seer, and a metamorphosis." I said changing myself to look like the girl version of him, his eyes went wide. Then I changed back. I took some time and examined him; he had short blonde hair, light blue eyes, long dark eye lashes and pale skin.

DRACO POV

Bella, she is wonderful! She has thick black pin strait hair, Emerald green eyes with long black eye lashes, olive skin, and a very pretty face, she is beautiful! Harry was like the boy version of her, I hope we can all be friends.

We pulled up to the adoption center and were ushered inside I got a bad feeling.

"Okay!" the owner barked.

"We are going to whip you into shape; you will all be whipped if you don't behave. Right now you will all take ice baths." The lady said, yep I knew I had a bad feeling about this place, I saw Bella slip into a vision her face went horrified as she looked at me, "Be safe." Was all she said.

"We are going to have some fun with you. The man laughed. He took off his belt and his pants, the rest you can guess because it's too painful to remember. As soon as it was over I ran over to Harry and Bella.

I noticed Bella was holding Harry who was sobbing.

"Come here Draco." I fell into her embrace.

"I-I don't want to be here anymore!" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Did it happen to you guys too?" Bella nodded sadly.

"How come you're not sad?" I asked her.

"I am I just have to hide it so that I can take care of you two." She is so selfless.

Days turned to months, months turned to years, but when I was a month shy of my seventh birthday, a family came to adopt three kids, I hope they pick Harry, Bella, and I.

When I met the family they were so beautiful more beautiful than dare I say it… Bella! Not by much though.

"Hi I am Draco Malfoy, these are my best friends, Isabella and Harry Potter." I said.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy what did I say about calling me Isabella? And Harry and I can introduce ourselves."

"Sorry Bella." I said, she smiled and she kissed my cheek once again I feel the butterflies that ran through me whenever she touched me.

"I want her!" Said the black haired pixie, she and Bella would get along great.

The blonde girl wanted Harry, and the red head girl wanted me! I was getting adopted! Finally!

The Red head and the Bronze haired people introduced themselves as Edward and Emily.

Then they took us home.


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA POV

"Hi I'm Edward and this is my wife Emily." The Bronze haired man introduced, Emily smacked his leg.

"I can introduce myself just fine!" I like her.

"I like you Auntie Emily, you're funny!" I said, smiling.

She grinned at me too, "I'm going to hopefully be the fun aunt, I have to make up for Mr. Strict here." She said.

"Exactly! I'm the fun one out of Harry and Draco and I! They are way over proactive of me so it's fun to have a little bit of fun…" I trailed off seeing Draco Laughing as he talked to my new mommy and daddy.

"Is it true that you are vampires?" she looked shocked.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

"I saw it in a vision of mine; you were hunting a deer…" I said.

"You have visions?" my mommy yelled.

"Yep I've had then since before I could talk, and Harry and I can read each other's minds, and I am a Metamorphasis so I can change appearance, oh yeah and I am a witch and Harry and Draco are wizards." I said in one breath, geez I need to cut down on the soda…

"A match made in heaven! My daughter is psychic like me." I smiled at my mommy. Then a thought hit me.

"Are Harry and I still twins?" I asked.

"Yes you are, but now you are cousins also." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Oh okay." I said satisfied.

"Bella do you like shopping?" Mommy asked.

"Like shopping? Who could like shopping, I LOVE SHOPPING!" I squealed.

"Edward take us to the mall." Emily looked scared as did all the other Cullen's.

"Why are you all scared." They said it all at once.

"Another Alice." I was annoyed.

"I'm not that bad." Mommy and I said at the same time.

"They even talk together." Uncle Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. "Harry and I used to talk together all the time so we could confuse Draco, it was funny." I said.

"It was not funny!" Draco whined.

I kissed his cheek again and smiled when I felt his face flush, I know he likes me and I like him too, but we are six, I saw we would get together when fourteen. Just as I thought that Uncle Edward gasped and whispered something to all the vampires, they gasped too looking between me and Draco.

"Uncle Edward did you really have to share that thought with all the vampires?" I asked.

"Yes it was important." He said.

"I was planning on telling mommy and she would tell you…" I muttered. He just laughed.

Suddenly I was overcome with a vision,

_Draco was on top of a boy beating the crap out of him._

"Draco when we go to school you are staying with me." Was all I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Ask Edward." I looked over at Edward and saw he was fuming.

"Draco Cullen do not beat any student's up." he said.

"O-Okay" I smiled and laughed at his expression.

Then we pulled up to a mansion.


End file.
